


Dégénérescence et décomposition humaine

by CharlotteKurai



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteKurai/pseuds/CharlotteKurai
Summary: Tweek es un joven dieciséis años. Es un verano y sus padres decidieron que fuera a trabajar en una enorme mansión de las amistades de sus abuelos.El pueblo es costero cerca de las rocas en un pequeño pueblo cerca de California. La mansión emana un ambiente acogedor para los invitados pero esconde un secreto desgarrador hacia su personalidad.La dueña de la mansión. Una mujer mayor con un aspecto angelical e incluso se le puede confundir con una mujer joven a sus veinte décadas. Una presencia misteriosa de cabello largo oscuro unas facciones toscas y varoniles.Tweek es una persona dulce en todos los sentidos. El no sabrá qué diablos sucederá en su futuro.Una advertencia: Es un fan fic hardcore de nivel extremo. Sin dejar de lado el realismo mágico de la narrativa.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 7





	1. Prefacio: Muñecos de amor

**_Una advertencia: Es un fan fic hardcore de nivel extremo. Sin dejar de lado el realismo mágico de la narrativa._ **

Muñecos de amor. Estos son esclavos sexuales entrenados cuando terminan destruyendo su mente humana. Con las vejaciones horrendas que ningún humano ha hecho.

Muñecos de carne para complacer todos los fetiches de sus grandes invitados en un gran evento de debut social disfrazado en un baile de máscaras. En realidad es una de las grandes orgías que da aquel gran recinto en una vieja mansión en las rocosas de california.

También cuenta con sus disciplinados maestros. Ayudarán a que los muñecos están perfección su entrenamiento.

A diferencia de muchísimos sadistas, la ama de los muñecos de amor les otorga la libertad deseada. Pero tienen que jurar en su vida jamás intentar huir de la mansión.

En una gran escritorio de caoba. Había unos papeles importantes. Una carpeta con archivos de registro de una persona. En un hermoso enorme estudio que tiene una biblioteca personal de varios libros. Con una decoración antigua e incluso resulta de tonalidades de color rojo oscuro junto la mezcla del dorado.

Una fotografía pegada en un seguro metálico. Es el elegido para ser el mejor muñeco de amor varón en toda la corrupta sociedad de todo el mundo.


	2. Prólogo: El comienzo del fin

Terminaron las clases de la preparatoria de South Park. Todos los adolescentes terminaron saliendo del establecimiento del campus.

Tweek bajaba las escaleras. Kyle saludo a Tweek cuando este bajaba con prisa. En eso se vio a Misaya corriendo en la banqueta para llegar hacia las escaleras de la entrada. Tweek soltó un temblor con solo sentir el caballo rizado rozar en el aire. El aroma del sudor salado envuelto con la fragancia del shampoo quedaba penetrado en los mechones de los rizos.

— Te veo en tu casa, Tweek—Misaya dijo en un tono solo podía oír Tweek. Tocando su hombro derecho con su mano. Mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

— Sí. Nos vemos allá, ¿Sale?

Asintió despidiéndose de él. Bajo las escaleras, Kyle solo sonrió de oreja a oreja con él. Kenny seguía caminando hacia su casa solo. Miu se ve a distancia yéndose con su bicicleta pedaleando con velocidad.

Eric seguía a Misaya porque tenía cosas del equipo de atletismo varonil. Kyle quedó viéndole su silueta robusta. Tweek le golpea con su codo el antebrazo de Kyle. Kyle se sonrojó de inmediato cuando volteo de regreso ante Tweek. Los terminaron yéndose de la entrada del instituto académico.

Stan peleaba a gritos hacia a Wendy. Wendy sostenía su manga de la camisa, Wendy le rogaba que no terminara con ella porque está enamorada de él. Stan no aguanta la histeria de su pareja.

El sonido de sus voces penetraban los oídos a los estudiantes saliendo del último días de clases.

— ¡Es por esa zorra de Misaya! ¡Verdad!— Wendy corría hacia reclamándole a Stan. Exclamando en los cuartos vientos.

— ¡Por amor de dios! ¡Ya basta Wendy! Me tienes harto con las mismas peleas metiendo a mi mejor amiga en todas tus inseguridades personales. Misaya no merece que la trates así. ¡Esto terminó entre ambos!— Stan le gritó empujando a Wendy lejos del espacio personal del pelinegro. Wendy comenzó a llorar cuando Stan la miro con asco mezclado con un hastío muy evidente en la mirada.

— ¡No te vayas! Por favor, Stan…

Stan decidió ignorarla cuando iba todo derecho a hacia su casa. Caminaba muy irritado ante la actitud de su ex novia. Ya no soportaba sus reclamos ante sus celos hacia Misaya; fueron el motivo ya no pudo sobrellevar su relación. Aunque más que nada ya no la amaba.

Stan no niega que se siente atraído en una manera sexual con su mejor amiga de la infancia. Soñarla en sus fantasías enfermizas que tiene por ella.

Se describen someterla: Es decir, apretar sus pechos, besar esos labios carnosos jugosos, ha querido siempre morderlos con crueldad, quitar su ropa sin pudor ni delicadeza en su persona. Son unos fetiches extraños. Conociendo las personas enamoradas de ella, serían Tweek y Token que en realidad la quieren de formas tan distintas. Penetrarla sin una piedad alguna. No sabe si aún sigue estando virgen ella.

Stan suspiro frustrado a la vez dolido. Porque la costumbre es lo único le ha dolido en estos minutos.

Misaya es la discordia en la preparatoria. Creció a tal grado que su cuerpo es él se desarrolló a un grado total; que es la envidia de las chicas de toda la preparatoria de que será su segundo año.

Esos exuberantes pechos, sus glúteos tornados que son hermosos para la vista masculina. Esa cadera ancha, incluso Misaya siempre trata de ocultar sus atributos, una ropa holgada e incluso de tres tallas mayor, siempre usando jeans un poco pegados para moverse con más flexibilidad.

* * *

El olor del café salía en las cafeteras industriales. Tweek hace café regular, sirviéndolo en tazas de cerámica, encima de una charola de plástico negro. Otros platos de postre que tienen unos pedazos de pastel, distintos sabores o incluso mini pies con costra de galleta gruesa.

Tweek levantó la charola sosteniéndola en su hombro derecho. Yendo a dejar las órdenes de sus clientes del turno de la tarde. Tweek se volvió de aspecto atractivo sin dejar de ser varonil. Esa cola de caballo le otorgaba un aspecto pulcro en su persona. Tweek terminó de entregar las órdenes en una mesa fuera del negocio familiar.

Limpiando el sudor con un pañuelo de tela color blanco opaco. Suspiro aliviado porque termino su turno de la tarde. La abuela Tweak es una gran ventaja en su vida. Tweek comenzaba a cerrar su turno porque tenía que ir a su casa. Dejando el gran mandil blanco en la isla detrás del mostrador.

Va hacia el cuarto de la oficina de los empleados de la cafetería. Abre la puerta ve a su compañera del turno tarde de turno de cierre. Sonrió yéndose al piso de venta del negocio.

Despidió de Tweek mostrando una sonrisa muy coqueta hacia el. Entro cerrando la puerta de color blanco de caoba pintada. Sus padres parecían estresados por cosas esta no sabia.

Tweek quedó mirando a sus padres a distancia corta. Ellos reaccionaron con sus sonrisas impostadas ante a su hijo. La oficina es de color verde menta con una mesa de color negro de madera junto con plástico. Tiene imágenes del negocio familiar antiguas. Junto con un pizarrón escrito y cuadrículas de los turnos asignados de los empleados. Una computadora de monitor junto con algunas cosas de oficina, antes de este escritorio está un cubículo donde la abuela trabaja en ello en sus arreglos florales. 

Despidiéndose de sus padres, tomando las llaves en la oficina poniendo su huella digital en la salida de turno. Tweek se quitaba su uniforme para meterlo en su mochila cuando lo abría bajando el zipper de este.

Poniendo la agarradera derecha de la mochila, junta la otra para acomodarse la gran mochila de color verde pino. Saliendo de la puerta de clientes del negocio, yendo hacia el estacionamiento trasero hacia el automóvil.

Subió al automóvil. Puso la llave en su motor de arranque en el volante. Comenzó a conducir hacia su casa. Tweek veía cómo las personas caminaban en las banquetas. Suspiro cuando después de haber manejado por unos diez minutos.

Llegó a su casa a estacionarse fuera del garaje. Saliendo del automóvil cerrándolo con seguro. Misaya sentada en el borde de una escalera de concreto. Ella vio a Tweek se saludaron moviendo las manos, los dos sonrieron entre ellos, mientras iban hacia el pórtico de la casa.

Los dos entraron cerrando la puerta de la casa. Subieron las escaleras corriendo entre riendo por cosas que se contaban ambos.

Llegaron abriendo de inmediato la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Misaya se tiró encima de la cama. Tuvo un día muy difícil en el entrenamiento del club de atletismo; Se estiró volviendo a reincorporarse de forma perezosa.

Tweek se sentó en una silla giratoria vieja que nunca va a tirarla. Misaya vestía una encantadora blusa suelta sin mangas de color rosa. Unos shorts de mezclilla sueltos a sus muslos. Unas medias negras de rosas estampadas de color rojo pasión.

Se quitó el calzado de unos converse de color magenta, lanzándolos en el suelo alfombrado color marrón rojizo. Tweek vestía un tank top de color verde, tiene unos jeans desgastados, también unas botas de color café chocolate. Aunque se los terminó quitándolos para dejándolos en el rincón la pared del escritorio.

—Me entere que Stan terminó con su novia— Misaya dijo apretando sus labios. Ocultando un sonrojo volteando su rostro hacia su derecha.

—¿Oh en serio?

—Asintió con culpa— Stan me invitó a salir hoy en la noche. Acepte la salida, quiero ayudarlo a salir adelante ante su rompimiento. Estoy nerviosa. Jamás he salido sola con un chico.

Recalcó ella. Mientras Tweek contenía su rabia hacia Stan.

Misaya se levantó saliendo de la habitación, volteo diciéndole expresando una sonrisa que ahorita vuelve una bandeja con unos aperitivos dulces, unas gaseosas de lata, frituras picantes al paladar de Tweek.

Tweek se recargo en el borde de la silla giratoria. Mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca para estirar los brazos en forma de descanso.

Misaya llegó a la cocina. Tomando en los estantes de arriba de madera, algunos bocadillos empaquetados con publicidad impresa llamativa hasta escandalosa de marketing. Unas papitas de bolsa de crema de cebolla, los favoritos del rubio: Cheetos flaming hot, unas pringles de sal. Los pone encima de una charola de madera antigua. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador unas latas de bebida gaseosa carbonatada de limón y cereza. Están en la puerta del refrigerador. Las tomo con prisa tratando de no resbalarse de sus alargados dedos por el frío de las latas.

Además, sacó del refrigerador una caja de cartón blanca. Misaya tomó la caja cargando con delicadeza. Decidió dejarla encima de la charola. Todos los aperitivos los tiene en la charola. Cerro el refrigerador con cuidado. Levantó la charola con sus manos, estuvo encima de la isla de la cocina.

Tweek se había ya cambiado. Ropa de estar en casa, prendiendo el estéreo poniendo el bluetooth del móvil. Tweek pensaba en tantas cosas de su cabeza; incluso que hacer en el verano que sería trabajar de tiempo completo en el negocio familiar.

Él quería un día ser importante ante su autoestima. Tener el valor de declararse hacia Misaya, es ridículo pero el amor formado en la infancia. Honesto a tal grado que es puro ante la decadencia juvenil de las mismas personas.

—Ya llegue con los aperitivos Dios, eso que a Eric le tengo prohibido que coma estas mierdas pero contigo termino comiendo un poco de estas — Misaya dijo irritada aventando la bolsa de papitas a Tweek.

—Atrapa de manera torpe la bolsa de frituras— ¡Me encantan esas frituras! Misaya no seas tan estricta en tu alimentación.

—Que voy hacer contigo. Pero da igual. A ti te adoro

**Adorar.** Siente una navaja clavando en sus sentimientos. Aunque hay algo que pudo decir en unos segundos.

—Cierra tus ojos— la ansiedad consumía haber dicho esas tres palabras.

—¿Eh? Okay.

Misaya cerró sus enormes ojos almendrados. El rubio se acercó hacia ella, quería besarla con lujuria pero sabe que ella se enojaría tanto terminara su amistad en ese momento.

El solo decidió acercar su cuerpo, otorgarle un hermoso abrazo afectuoso. Misaya sintió el olor de su piel blanca. Ella solo correspondió el abrazo dándole un beso en su frente en una forma inocente. Quedaron unos minutos de esa manera.

Se comenzaron a separarse de inmediato. Él se rascó la cabeza por la ansiedad. Los dos se habían sentado comenzaban a comer. Abrieron la caja blanca, vieron unos pasteles con sabores orientales pese a su estilo occidental en esos trozos de pastel. Misaya abrió los ojos de asombro con ver el de fresas con un betún de vainilla blanco de textura cremosa.

—Eres mi mejor amigo por siempre— Misaya dijo apretando sus mejillas delgadas.

—¡Me sonrojas mucho!

No era una mentira lo que dijo. Terminaron comiendo los pasteles estilo oriental que Tweek cocino antier en la cafetería de sus padres. Misaya le encantaba comer la repostería del rubio cenizo; mientras estos seguían comiendo, platicando algunas cosas importantes de las vacaciones.

Tweek no dejaba de mirarla con fijación a Misaya. Cuando comía pastel, viendo como sus labios se mancharon, las yemas de sus dedos marchaban por el betún junto la humedad cremosa del bizcocho. Mostrando un lado sensual de ella. Mientras esta se quitaba el betún en los labios, las comisuras de labios se veían una sonrisa de ilusión.

* * *

**_Afuera de una entrada de un restaurante conocido en los locales de South Park._ **

Stan vio a distancia a Misaya esperándolo recargada de la columna del restaurante de comida internacional. Stan acercándose hacia la silueta de ella, quedó en shock cuando no la reconoció con el aspecto llevaba puesto.

Un vestido de color magenta oscuro. El cabello planchado completo, le llegaba hasta las piernas, una raya del cuero cabelludo costado también con un fleco que cubría las cejas poblanas que tiene.

La confesión del vestido es de estilo falda entubada suelta de los costados. Maquillada de una tonalidad natural, unos labios de color fucsia, la sombra de ojos color nude oscuro, un delineado delicado sin llamar tanto la atención. Enchino las pestañas naturales, el rubor de sus mejillas rosa pastel.

Tiene unas botas de tacón mediano. Llegaban a sus rodillas, su textura de charol mate. Llegaban a sus rodillas, su textura de charol mate. Stan sentía que sus entrañas ardían ver a aquella chica. Misaya se sonrojo con fuerza. Stan sonrió aun así: Dulce. Comprendió que necesitaba sacarse a Wendy de la cabeza.

. Stan le extiende su brazo, Misaya tomó su antebrazo para recargarse.

Kenny trabajaba de hostess en el restaurante. Kenny arreglaba su cartera con hojas escritas de los clientes sin reservación, algunos con una reservación.

—Buenas noches. ¿Vienen los dos?

Kenny dijo en un tono robótico por motivos de código de la empresa. Vio a Misaya yendo hacia el área del corredor de la entrada del restaurante. Stan saludo a Kenny cuando llegaron los dos en su estandarte de madera.Kenny sonrió forzado ante la escena donde los dos caminaban hasta el estandarte donde atiende a los clientes antes de entrar en el restaurante. Kenny abrió la puerta con lentitud hacia los dos.

Misaya le ha sonrió una manera gentil. Stan le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, en ese aquel instante Kenny quería golpear su cara por su nueva actitud asquerosa.

* * *

Tweek manejaba su automóvil por las calles del pueblo ante aniquilar su ansiedad de los sentimientos de frustración por la cobardía, aquella timidez siempre ha tenido cuando quiere a sincerar el amor reprimido.

Kyle está en el asiento trasero, en el copiloto sentado se encuentra Eric. Viendo el móvil bajando con el dedo viendo las fotos del Instagram. Eric exclamó en un grito escandaloso.

—¡Mierda! Stan le tomo una foto a Misaya en un restaurante incluso parecían que estuvieran en una relación.

—Kyle musitó haciendo un ruido en los labios— lo conozco quiere cogérsela. Nomás. Pinche madre, Stan ella está tan enamorada de ti pero no es pendeja. Va golpearlo si intenta de tocarla.

—¿Aún sigue siendo pura, virgen y casta? Ni Miu es virgen. El judío y yo estando un poco alcoholizados tuvimos sexo con ella. La verguiza que nos dio a los dos. No hablarnos por unos meses— Eric dijo burlón. Subiendo la música del estéreo— pese a eso es delicioso perder la virginidad en ese estado. El judío fue el pendejo que le terminó por primera vez con ella. Me tocó la primera corrida en el ano de ella— recalco moviendo su dedo de forma atrevida—.

Tweek no soportaba las pláticas vulgares de Eric. Aunque es un amigo muy querido para el en sus valores: Nunca hablaría de las anécdotas de sexuales con ninguno de sus amigos.

Kyle le aventó una lata de cerveza.

¿Tweek aún no comprende es el inicio de un fin a su vida tranquila?

La vida puede hacerte una de las peores bromas de tu vida.


	3. Capítulo 1: Flashbacks: reventando la cereza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice una frase anglosajona: Cherry popped. Es decir la pérdida de la virginidad de cualquier individuo.
> 
> NO ROMANTIZO LA VIOLACIÓN SEXUAL. es una situación real que algunos ha pasado. Este es un trigger warning. Si has pasado con esta experiencia, está fanfic no lo recomendo a sensibles desde el prefacio. La trama es basada a la narración de Kyle junto con Eric como perdieron su virginidad estando alcoholizados, uno había consumido una droga sexual.
> 
> Miu termino estando en el peor momento de la vida. Sin importar dejar una horrible marca en su primera experiencia sexual. Tweek tuvo una experiencia incómoda con una chica mayor asiática americana.

**_Diciembre del año pasado_ **

****

_En la mansión de Token. Hay una fiesta desenfrenada en todos los sentidos humanos; ruidos ensordecedores, las luces cegadoras sin importar las tonalidades irritantes a la contaminación visual._

_Todos bailaban solos, con las parejas seleccionadas, contoneándose juntos el dúo de las personas emocionadas. Miu observaba las parejas con sumo desinterés. Se veía con un top de escote de corazón, mostrando su vierte sumido sin nada de grasa corporal. Una falda de tela holográfica, el top tiene el color beige claro. Unas medias negras gruesas, unas botas de tacón medio._

_El cabello suelto planchado hasta sus piernas. Con unos aretes variados en sus orejas, en el borde de estas, la manicura con un esmalte de color violeta neón._

_Sentada en un diván de color negro. Extendiendo sus piernas en la mesa de cristal. Kyle caminaba sin rumbo por el embriagante olor del tabaco ante la marihuana fumada por los invitados._

_Wendy se veía sensual con el vestido rosa con una falda voluminosa violeta. Lleno de lentejuelas moradas brillosas. También la tela tiene brillantina de color plateado morado. Barbara contrastaba el vestuario de Wendy: Un vestido de coctel rojo pasión. El escote revelador de sus grandes atributos, pegado a la silueta del cuerpo de reloj de arena. Unos tacones altos estilo pezuña de caballo: Un maquillaje llamativo explosivo para la vista de Miu. Sintió asco ver aquel maquillaje que no quedaba en su estación establecida en su piel. En eso sonrió viendo a Tweek nervioso sentándose a lado del diván._

_Tweek parecía otro diferente. El cabello suelto hasta sus hombros, una camisa formal de color verde olivo, unos jeans negros pegados a sus piernas, las botas militares que tiene son llamativas. Miu volteo a saludarlo. El rubio tiene sostenido en sus manos un vaso con un líquido adulterado._

_—Hola Tweek_ — _Miu envolvió con un brazo hacia sus hombros. Miu muestra una sonrisa coqueta hacia el chico. Siempre ha sido con los amigos de su hermana gemela mayor._

_—¿Misaya está contigo? Ha estado buscando en todo este gentío._

—Negó moviendo la cabeza como respuesta— _Aunque me parece se siente avergonzada por el atuendo que yo le puse. Buscará, Tweek no te mueras de los nervios._

_El rubio cenizo obedeció. Tweek levanto nervioso buscando a Misaya ante la muchedumbre que lo incomoda. Caminaba con dificultad de ahí se observó que Token termino con una Nichole rogándole no terminase con ella. Aun sabiendo Token se enamoró de Misaya porque lo ayudo en una situación de riesgo._

_Misaya intentaba calmar a Nichole, sosteniendo sus brazos para evitar algún altercado hacia su ex novio. Nichole termino yendo corriendo saliendo de la mansión haciendo el drama insípido adolescente._

_El vestuario de Misaya es algo que nunca se pondría: El vestido color rosa durazno en un tono rojizo; unas medias negras con destellos de brillantina plateada. Unos tacones cuadrados gruesos clásicos de color blanco. El cabello rizado esponjado viendo su descendencia afro latina y japonesa. El maquillaje es único. Un labial violeta rosado adornando los labios; una sombra ahumado de color nude rosa. Un delineado en forma de gato, las pestañas postizas resaltaban aún los hermosos ojos grandes que tiene._

_El escote del vestido es revelador, la parte debajo del vestido es esponjado con un encaje junto una tela transparente de color durazno rosado._

_Token quedó sorprendido por su atuendo. Nunca esperaba verla así tan entallada de su cintura y cadera. Rascándose el cuello por la ansiedad._

_Misaya sonrió. Token no pudo evitar excitarse con solo oler el perfume que emana del cabello, cuando se acercó darle un apretón en el hombro._

_—Todo estará bien. Pese que no somos cercanos, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda._

_—Asintió mostrando un embobamiento inevitable ante la mirada de Misaya_ — _¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?_

_—¡Por supuesto!_

_Dando un alzar su brazo haciendo un golpe en el aire. Los dos terminaron perdiéndose como si se mezclaran en la multitud._

_Eric es la estrella en la pista de baile. Pese a su aspecto varonil por el atletismo de hace diez años, siempre siendo el chico extrovertido en todos los eventos sociales del pueblo._

_Tweek se siente aterrado cuando salió de la multitud de personas. El quisiera comprender por qué nunca puede ser honesto con los demás. Stan no paraba de manosear a Wendy. Era un deleite para ambos, sentada ella encima del regazo del pelinegro._

_Tweek sintió asco ante esa vulgar escena. Muchos dudaban si le gustaran las mujeres. Pero: Wendy se veía sufrida accediendo dejarse tocar ante esas alargadas manos._

_Sin percatarse la gente comenzaba más aglomerarse. Tweek comenzaba a hiperventilar; las personas no paraban de besar a parejas o amigos con desconocidos con derecho de roce. Vio algunas comenzaban a fornicar trepados en una de los estantes, otros apoyándose en las paredes de los umbrales pequeños; otros corredores. Incluso una pareja de chicos ya están desnudos teniendo sexo anal al ritmo de la música._

_Los gemidos ruidosos se escuchaban, mezclándose con el sonido de la música. De sorpresa cayó encima de una chica. Este apretó uno de sus pechos. El cabello oscuro de ella esparcido en el suelo. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque ¿Parecía acceder que la tocaran?_

_Los ojos inflamados por tanto llorar Ella se levantó para desempolvar su trasero también, acomodando los mechones de su cabello en sus orejas. Ella le dijo en una súplica estas palabras._

**_« Cógeme»_ **

_Tweek quedó helado con aquella palabra. Replicó hacia la desconocida._

_—Lo siento. No puedo._

_Tweek corrió aterrado. Kenny se lo topó, a él respirando agitado asustado. Kenny trato de tranquilizarlo, decidió llevárselo a una habitación sola._

_En el otro extremo de la mansión. Miu observaba los alrededores del estrecho pasillo. En eso se topó cayendo en sus glúteos. Esta se quejó por el dolor en su parte trasera. Kyle estando en un estado un poco alcoholizado levanto a Miu tomando su brazo, llevándosela a la fuerza a la habitación de los padres de Token. Subiendo las escaleras corriendo._

_Eric vio molesto cuando Kyle se llevaba a una Miu negando subir a las escaleras. Hizo una pausa cuando platicaba con un grupo de personas desconocidas. Decidió subir de inmediato a las escaleras iracundo._

**_En la habitación de los padres de Token._ **

_—¡Kyle! ¡Suéltame! ¡Carajo contigo! ¡Quita las manos encima de mí! — Miu intentaba empujar a Kyle. De su cuerpo porque comenzaba a abalanzarse hacia su cuerpo._

_—Miu. No seas tan puritana, déjate llevar— Kyle la arrinconaba en la pared donde Miu sentía en su parte baja en la espalda el borde del estante de madera._

_El forcejeo es duro porque Miu es una chica muy delgada. Sus extremidades no podían empujar a Kyle fuera de ella. Llegaron al centro donde está la cama matrimonial. Miu furiosa decide darle un puñetazo en su cara. Kyle sintió la sangre en su boca, tomó a ella con fuerza. Tirándola hacia la cama. La fuerza del impacto la quedó atónita. El peli rojizo se aventó sin piedad hacia ella._

_—¡Ahhh! — Miu gimoteo sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Kyle; encima de su delicado cuerpo._

_En ese instante sintió un beso forzado en los labios. Miu lo pateaba de los lados para zafarse de él. Aunque por aquella reacción descuido lo más desgarrador._

_Una pastilla estimulante. La lengua de Kyle acariciaba, la lengua de ella, haciendo un beso largo a tal extremo que la pasión. Fue excitante para ambos, Miu intentaba quitárselo separándolo movimiento las mano para empujarlo de la cama._

_—Siempre tan arisca conmigo… si no te relajas que va a doler demasiado— Kyle comenzaba desvestirla con rapidez, tirando la ropa en el suelo dando al fondo de la puerta. Las medias comenzaba bajarlas, mientras le quito con rudeza las botas, lanzando el calzado en el suelo, terminó llevándose las medias hacia el rostro. para olerlas con una lujuria irreconocible._

_—_ _…— Miu perdía su oposición ante el efecto del estimulante. El rostro enrojecido. siente las manos de Kyle arrancando brutal el top. Rebotaron sus pequeñas tetas cuando quedó desnuda en el pecho. El cuerpo de Miu tiene muchas marcas de auto cortarse, ocultando la anorexia de su desarrollo de aquel cuerpo destrozado. Las muñecas con la piel destrozada por los mismos cortes._

_El llanto de ella es horrible. Pese estar excitada por el estimulante no quiere perder su virginidad de esta forma. Ni quiere tener sexo con nadie. Kyle vio las bragas de color negro con encajes morado oscuro, en un toque sensual, decían que las chicas que usan bragas negras: Quieren sexo. O con cualquier encaje representa que siguen siendo inocentes._

_Kyle desliza sus dedos para desanudar los costados de sus bragas. Haciéndolas una bola para olfatearlas en las fosas nasales. Llevándoselas en la nariz._

_—¡Mierda! ¡Kyle eres un maldito pervertido!— musito con lágrimas, intenta poder darle una patada en los bajos pero por el estimulante no puede mover sus piernas._

_La vulva rasurada es hermosa. Parece la de una niña pequeña junto con esos labios exteriores con una tonalidad rosada pálida. La mano izquierda comenzaba a tocarla con fuerza. Miu comenzaba a gemir por el terror._

_—Eric… ayúdame a detener a Kyle. Está alcoholizado… me dio un estimulante… pronto perderé la forma de vocalizar mis palabras—Miu gorjeo en un tono lastimero. En súplica._

_Kyle quedó atontado por la bebida. Eric abrió la puerta con dolor, vio aquella escena: el amor de su infancia y su enemigo manoseando a Miu. Aunque pensó de forma idiota:_

**_«Están el amor de mi vida, también está el judío que odio a la vez me siento atraído una índole sexual. Diablos, mejor término cogiendo en un trio. Perdóname Miu. Pero te traigo unas pinches ganas de ensuciarte»_ **

_Eric comenzó a desvestirse con prisa. Miu cambió el rostro de alivio a una decepción profunda, viendo como su esperanza de zafarse de perder su virginidad, está acorralada; Kyle viendo a Eric en una desnudez total. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa tan formal que tiene. Miu comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno: Las piernas hacen espasmos con sentir el calor de su cuerpo adulterado._

**_« ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Dios santo… perdóname….»_ **

****

_Eric llego hacia la cama para besar sus labios en una forma tierna. Miu se rindió correspondió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos en sus hombros. Eric se sentó para acariciar su cabello, tranquilizar sus sentidos;_ _Kyle quería masturbar el clítoris para que se corriera de placer._

_Apretaba aquel botón de carne con fuerza. Sin esperarlo: Metió sus uno de sus dedos en el interior de su intimidad. Miu grito de dolor al sentir los dedos masturbándola con un ritmo repetitivo._

_Kyle le separó sus piernas. Mirando como su vagina está muy húmeda por el estímulo. ¿Qué debería entender una mujer ante una situación así? Sin poder defenderse, muchas veces, los hombres tan enamorados de una persona, encuentran este momento para saciar el deseo que tienen con aquella mujer que aman._

_Miu sudaba hasta mojarse todo el cuerpo completo. El rostro cambió de aspecto jadeante sin poder respirar por el estimulante sexual. Seguía llorando por el terror aun así tiene en su mente._

_Kyle se agacho hacia su ingle. Con su boca saca la lengua comenzaba a lamer. Miu gemía del entumecimiento de la excitación, apretaba sus muslos._

_Los gritos son cada vez sonoros en su tráquea. Rendida término eyaculando manchando la sabana de color morado oscuro._

_Los pezones erectos. Eric comenzó a apretarlos con los dedos, Kyle seguía dando sexo oral hacia ella. Alzaba su cabella hacia la base de la cama. Las manos apretaba con todas las fuerzas: Ya no podía contenerse así. Suplica que ya no la tocaran más._

_Kyle erecto tomo el miembro para acariciar el clítoris, aquella punta de su glande, ¿Debería usar protección? Nah. Este alcoholizado que ni guardo condones en la cartera. Eric besaba el alargado cuello en sus costados. Miu gemía jadeante por el calor corporal, Eric comenzaba acariciar todo el cuerpo; Kyle comenzó a masturbarla con el tronco del miembro. Miu hacia espasmos de placer, temblando sin razón, el pelirrojo agarro las piernas de Miu para ponerlas en su pelvis._

_Miu siente que perderá todo. Las japonesas en especial: las half sienten acomplejadas por ese contexto. Pese a ser la que parece una gemela con desórdenes alimenticios, es idéntica a Misaya sin importar, aunque fuese su conexión es obvia._

_Eric camino a gatas en la enorme cama hacia enfrente de ella besándola, comiéndosela mientras la seguía besando. Dejo de besarla. Soltó un hilo de saliva gruesa._

_El miembro masculino comenzaba a penetrar la entrada vaginal. Miu apretaba las manos, sollozando de un inmenso dolor. En eso el glande sintió la membrana parecida a una cereza, rompiéndola sin nada de delicadeza del judío._

_—¡Mierda! ¡Khal porque la penetras así!—Eric le gritó dándole un puñetazo hacia su pecho._

_—Pinche culón—Kyle musito resentido._

_—Ahhh… me estas rompiendo por dentro—Miu gritaba con un tono que rompía el tenso silencio. El llanto es brutal para los dos chicos estúpidos._

_—Pinche madre. Ella va a odiarnos… pero ¡qué va! ¡Eric le conviene ser el correctamente moral en esto!_

_Kyle dijo en un tono sarcástico a un Eric furioso._ _El comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. Una persona con unas copas en encima no puede tener delicadeza en ningún momento. Miu sentía rebotar sus pechos por los movimientos. Eric se sentó en su pecho para poner el miembro rozando sus labios._

 _—_ _Miu como siempre te comes helado en un cono—Eric está ebrio de alcohol y éxtasis._

_Miu en ese instante le mordió el glande. Eric chillo de dolor ante su reacción. Ella_ _jadeaba demasiado por el estimulante aunque parecía como una desquiciada al gemir ante su primera vez sexual._

_—Voy a correrme, no aguanto muchísimo más— Kyle jadeaba excitado. Aún seguía moviéndose dentro en sus entrañas._

_—¡No! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No lo hagas!_ _— Miu grita deprimida ante la situación. No quiere embarazarse de él ni de Eric._

_Kyle sostuvo a Miu para pegarla en su pecho. Este término dentro de ella. Miu sintió un calor abrasador en el útero. Como un ácido destruyendo la virginidad que quería perder en un momento muy especial: No en una terrible borrachera de un amigo de la infancia._

_Kyle comenzó a perder el conocimiento. Cayó en el suelo inconsciente con los ojos abiertos. Eric sospecho que a el judío terminaron dándole un estimulante sexual._

_A Miu la aventó en cuatro patas. Le dije a Eric en un tono despiadado ebrio._

_—Le da una nalgada fuerte sin piedad en el trasero— Puedes cogértela por el culo. Como tu apodo, vamos Cartman, destrózala de placer._

_Miu sentía la saliva manchando su maquillaje de por sí ya corrido por tanto llorar. Eric llego hacia ella, en un chasquido de dedos, dentro en el año expandiéndose por el tamaño del pene. Miu grito con muchísimo dolor. Eric se sentía dolido ante aquel acto que le está haciendo._

_—¡Para! ¡Para por piedad! Voy a darles la peor verguiza de su existencia— Miu grito pese a tener su cabeza encima de la cama con una rabia hirviendo._

_El sexo anal es un poco más condescendiente con ella. Miu terminó con el rostro manchado con saliva, sudor, lágrimas por el dolor inmenso en el cuerpo. El estimulante le dio un efecto diferente. No siente placer. Solo sufrimiento._

_Unas dos horas. Eric terminó corriéndose dentro del ano, llenándolo e expulsando el semen caliente junto con el frio esperma goteando en la desvirgada vagina. Ella quedó en un shock, los ojos no tienen nada de vida ante la experiencia. Perdió aquel brillo de inocencia y su sonrisa pícara que la caracterizaba._

_Eric se sentó poniendo sus piernas en su barbilla. Puso los brazos cubriendo el rostro para llorar sin consuelo. Más que nada saben que los dos terminaran siendo golpeados que esta no les vuelva a hablar en varios meses._

_Esa golpiza es una forma de que no vayan a la cárcel por violación._

_Eric tomó a un Kyle recién despierto para que cogieran con desenfreno. Sexo anal sin piedad hacia Eric por Kyle. Eric haciéndole sexo anal al Kyle. Terminaron corriéndose como si fuera leche empaquetada durante muchos años._

_Esa golpiza es una forma de que no vayan a la cárcel por violación._

**_Verano_ **

_Tweek oyó aquella anécdota sexual. Se detuvo por unos instantes decidió correrlos de su automóvil en una carretera a fuera de South park. Maldiciéndolos hacia su repugnante acción._

_El nazi comprendió que el rubio cenizo no les va a dirigir la palabra. Kyle terminó llevando a Eric a buscar un transporte público para llegar a su hogar._

_Tweek comprendió porque Miu terminó cortándose el pelo tan corto. Estar lejos del grupo. Lloro por asco e impotencia._

_Aunque sabe que volverá a hablarles. Porque esto es vivir en situaciones reales. ¿Tweek entenderá que incluso la violación se romantiza en las borracheras?_

_¿Miu podrá olvidar esta experiencia horrible? Lo hizo. No por síndrome de Estocolmo. Si no porque son sus amigos pero no garantiza perdonarlos._


	4. Capítulo 2: Las traumas de la infancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agathe Dupont es la compañera de trabajo de Tweek en la cafetería. Ella termina cayendo ante el encanto del introvertido chiquillo. Este capítulo se divide en las narraciones de pensamiento de los protagonistas.
> 
> Este es la introducción cuando Tweek termine yendo a la mansión. Los sueños que son premonitorios ante un futuro sin nada de esperanza.
> 
> NO ROMANTIZO LA VIOLACIÓN SEXUAL. Ni estas aberrantes practicas.

**_Antes de la apertura de Tweak Bros._ **

Tweek había puesto el grano molido del café regular y descafeinado en las cafeteras industriales. Hay gente a reventar en el lugar del negocio de café. Helen ayudaba preparar la repostería junto con la panadería del negocio. 

Richard es el que comenzaba a arreglar el negocio. La abuela de Tweek: Se llamaba Eloise. Junto con su esposo Matthew, son las personas que aman a su nieto. El señor mayor limpiaba las mesas de los clientes.

Ya ha pasado ayer cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Tweek trabajara el turno completo matutino, mientras que su compañera estará de turno vespertino, el otro compañero es el nocturno para cierre.

La cafetería es una versión del Starbucks pero con un toque vintage del establecimiento comercial. Tiene desde los años cincuenta; abrieron la cafetería por el bisabuelo difunto de Tweek, también con el hermano del mismo por eso el nombre del negocio. Los hermanos fundaron el negocio. Richard heredó el negocio por su abuelo en South Park.

Ha pasado una hora. Abrieron el negocio para el público. En eso se escuchó la campaña cuando abría la puerta un cliente. Resulta ser la compañera de trabajo del rubio cenizo.

Es una chica universitaria que estudia criminología. Tiene el aspecto de una modelo o más de una bailarina contemporánea. Lleva un conjunto muestra piel, el cabello suelto, los piercings que lleva en sus orejas son llamativos, no como los de Tweek que tiene en el borde de arriba de sus orejas.

El chaleco de cuero con bordados de kanjis también bordados encima de unas sakuras enormes con diseño llamativo. Una tank top violeta neón, usa unos jeans pegados en sus piernas de color mezclilla azulado. Unas botas de campo de color negro. El escote es muy evidente, tiene un tatuaje en el pecho: Tiene unas rosas de tonalidades junto con unos girasoles que adornaban las hojas de arbusto de color verde. Unas palabras en japonés que tiene un significado que Tweek no entiende. Mientras tiene un maquillaje parecido que van algunos ministeriales del pueblo. El labial de un magenta una tonalidad rojo cerezo. Una sombra violeta mezclada con un ahumado de color rosa palo. El color de sus ojos grises da un aquel toque melancólico de la chica.

El nombre de la chica es Agathe Dupont. Es la barista que ayuda a Tweek siendo también una mesera.

Sonrió hacia los abuelos, ella saco en el bolso de la mochila, unos diez dólares. Tweek dijo hacia Agathe llegando al mostrador e exhibidor de repostería, mostraba algunos emparedados otros productos que producían. Algunas confiterías caseras de la receta de la familia materna del joven.

_—_ Hola ¿Quieres lo de siempre? _—Tweek espeto hacia su compañera laboral._

 _—Agathe se ríe a carcajadas sonoras apretando su estómago_ _— Me llamo Agathe. Deberías saber mi nombre — le entregó el dinero para que lo tomara con su mano._

_Helen servía el café del tarro de la cafetera, vertiendo el líquido oscuro de una manera armónica al vaso término de plástico. Richard guardó un croissant de jamón con queso manchego en la bolsa de logotipo del negocio. Helen pone en un portavasos el café caliente grande. Tweek le cobro ocho dólares, le entregó su cambio que eran dos dólares._

Helen le entrego la orden. Ella lo tomo se fue corriendo saliendo cuando el cliente sintió topárselo sin darse cuenta. Trastabillo cuando sintió el tipo cuando lo empujo de forma indirecta. Tweek se rasco la nuca ver aquella chica subiendo a un carro con un afroamericano. La abuela suspiro frustrada ante la actitud de la empleada. Richard no negaba viboreara por su silueta sensual. Helen miro a su marido con molesta ante la actitud de este.

**_En la tarde en el negocio Tweak Bros_ **

Tweek termino todos los pendientes del turno. Le había hecho los cafés expresos junto con los descafeinados. Termino el turno completo. El uniforme del negocio es beige crema oscuro, unos pantalones café oscuro el cabello lleno de broches de su cabello. Colores rosa pastel, incluso otros que son negros para evitar que le impidan la vista. Tiene una maya que protege la comida por su abundante cabellera rubia ceniza. Había cambiado los productos que mermaron en su turno. Sus dedos siempre con vendas por el arduo trabajo que hace. Suspiro estresado. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsos del mandil. Eloise quedo en el mostrador, Tweek termino colapsando porque no desayuno nada ni siquiera en su hora de comida.

Aunque ante la insistencia de su abuelo, Tweek ayudaba acomodando los arreglos florales encima de las mesas de la cafetería. En eso escucho entrar una pareja de adultos vestidos formales que parecían ser japoneses. Tweek por consejo de sus padres tenía que ir al cuarto de empleados para descansar. Tweek tiene un presentimiento extraño que es pésimo utilizar su instinto más allá del pensamiento humano.

Eloise los vio aquella pareja. Los dejo pasar hacia la oficina de los empleados. Agathe está aún en el automóvil, se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de aquel hombre oscuro. El automóvil es de compacto. Termino yéndose de la calle de la entrada de la cafetería. Agathe entro en la puerta trasera de los empleados, detrás del local esta abrió la puerta tecleando en los botones del código de entrada. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, vio a un Tweek se terminó durmiendo en la gran mesa de la área de descanso.

Agathe se acercó acariciándole su mejilla derecha. El representa la esperanza de no dejarse llevar la rabia interna desde la orfandad; el parpado de su ojo derecho se ve lleno de líneas de expresión. Esos delicados labios que son rosados pálidos, el ardor de las mejillas de Agathe es obvio, sonrió con una ternura hacia él. Termino yendo a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme laboral.

Han pasado una hora. Termino de cambiarse de ropa. Se está poniendo el delantal, estirando el delantal en un tono ruidoso.

Tweek seguía dormido moviendo la cabeza por comodidad. La saliva salía de la boca, en vez de despertar decidió dejar dormir Incluso una mujer de cascos ligeros puede tener un lado enternecedor pero a diferencia trata de mitigar el gran vacío que posee en su vida.

Ella comenzó yendo hacia el área de ventas del negocio. Helen saludo de forma cortes. Agathe respondió de la misma forma. Este suspiro incomoda con ver que se la están comiendo con la mirada; aunque ella le fascinaba tener relaciones casuales son afroamericanos como una forma de superar su primera experiencia no consensuada sexual.

En eso vio retirarse aquella pareja de asiáticos saludando con formalidad hacia Eloise. Agathe comenzó a desconfiar a tal punto que quería investigar aquellas personas.

El café se llenaba de muchísimas personas. La tarde es donde hay mucha clientela, le daba ternura ver a las parejas tomando sus manos, bebiendo cafés o frappes acompañando con postres caseros.

En eso escucho entrar a otro cliente. Es Misaya con Kenny acompañándola conversando entre ellos. Agathe los recibió con el tono de bienvenida a los recurrentes clientes.

Estos se sentaron a lado del sur del mostrador. Agathe cambiaba el café caducado, su compañero le había molido el grano para ponerlo en las cafeteras industriales. Richard siempre ayudaba a ella, aunque es el único que la trata en verdad bien. Tiene unos tatuajes en sus brazos. Unas cosas hechas por sus anteriores amigos en Francia. Eran mayores que ella, a los dieciséis años comenzó a tatuarse; incluso decían que era una suicide girl por sus tatuajes extraños.

Llevaba los pedidos de los clientes en las respectivas mesas; fueron unas cien veces seguidas, es sorprendente como tiene esa disciplina de soportar aquellos clientes recurrentes generales.

En eso escucho a Tweek salir de la puerta de empleados. Agathe se distrajo con verlo acercándose hacia ella. En sus manos tiene una hoja escrita de pendientes para fin del turno vespertino; le entregó la hoja de inmediato. Agathe se sorprendió que le diera la hoja de pendientes de la empresa. El compañero del turno nocturno era le entregaba la hoja cuando había ingresado a trabajar.

En eso ella le da un golpe en su hombro de forma afectuosa. Tweek volteo de forma desconcertada, nunca se esperaba que una mujer mayor de unos años quisiera entablar una amistad más allá fuera de los límites de compañerismo laboral.

 _—_ Oye Tweek! _—_ Agathe exclamó cuando lo ve yéndose a salirse del piso de venta _—_ Pásame tu numero para agregarte en el chat del grupo de la cafetería, además podemos charlar en mi whatsapp.

_—_ Tweek tomó una hoja del post stick del mostrador, sacó un bolígrafo de punto fino, escribió su número de móvil _—_ Aquí tienes. Disculpa si sueno cortante. No soy nada sociable con los compañeros de trabajo _—_ agregó antes de sentir una mano alargada en la muñeca. Sosteniéndolo para evitar esquivar de forma cortés la invitación _—._

_—_ ¿Quieres ir una fiesta en la noche? Hay una en mi campus en Denver. Es decir, en general todas las carreras hacen esa gran fiesta. Si tu quieres. No puedes, no me voy a enojar contigo, ¿Sale?

Agathe sonrió acomodando las manos en su ancha cadera.

Tweek quería rechazar la oferta. Aunque pensó: «Ha sido amable ella conmigo. Desde hace unos meses está trabajando. Tweek tranquilízate. Intenta una vez tener una relación de compañerismo con ella. Una amistad tan siquiera. ¡Hazlo!»

 _—_ Asintió él con nerviosismo hacia Agathe. Esbozo una sonrisa adorable ante la situación, rascándose su nuca _—_ ¿Qué horas te veo? Es decir, el punto de reunión.

 _—_ En la cafetería saldré temprano. Terry vendrá más temprano a cubrirme en la noche.

 _—_ ¿Quién es Terry?

 _—_ El chico que está en el turno nocturno y después del cierre. ¡Él se queda hacer el turno completo!

 _—_ Chasqueo su lengua en el paladar debajo de la boca. Cuando reacciono a la pregunta _—_ _¡_ El compañero que se va cuando fui a las cinco de la mañana!

Tweek se despidió de forma amena. Haciendo un además en su mano con entusiasmo. Agathe se puso colorada en sus mejillas que aceptara su invitación. Si fuera un negro como tanto le encanta encamarse, se lo hubiera cogido en el baño de los empleados. Pero con ver aquella aura que emana de su personalidad, terminaría traumando al adolescente rubio cenizo.

Misaya observó la internación de ambos. No opinara en absoluto hacia sus nuevas amistades. Kenny puso la mano en la mejilla izquierda, mirando de reojo a Agathe.

****

**_En la noche en la cafetería Tweak Bros_**.

Tweek camino apresurado hacia el punto de encuentro. A zancadas trastabilló hacia el borde de la banqueta del negocio.

. Vio ahí un automóvil compacto de color rojo sangre; un hombre de la edad de su compañera o más mayor. Con rastras largas, no parece un afroamericano si no un afro europeo, vestido como un rapero de ropa deportiva. Fumaba un porro de marihuana casero. El rubio se sintió muy aterrado pero el hombre se presenta hacia él. Acercando a su espacio personal.

Se quitó el porro de la boca para emitir con una voz gutural profunda.

 _—_ ¡El compañero de Aga! ¡No te vayas! _—_ Lo tomó de su brazo, cuando escucha el adverbio corto del nombre de su compañera: se tranquilizado. En el reflejo en la ventana estaba Terry ocupando el mostrador para comenzar su turno nocturno.

 _—_ ¡Lo lamento! Es que te vi… _—_ Tweek cuando observo la mirada de rabia cuando vuelve a poner el porro en sus labios, tuvo que hacer una pausa ante su reacción _—._

Esperaron a Agathe para salir su turno. Tweek se veía interesante con el cabello suelto que le llega hasta su espalda alta. Un chaleco de mezclilla algunos agujeros por el desgaste de la prenda textil. Una tank top negro con una serigrafía de un arte abstracto con tipografía llamativa. Unos jeans de mezclilla negros con parches en sus rodillas.

Abrió la puerta Terry furioso. Diciendo en un tono neurótico hacia el hombre.

—¡Puta madre contigo! ¡Deja de fumar marihuana fuera del establecimiento!— Aventó a espaldas al afro europeo para alejarlo de la puerta de clientes— ¡Los señores Tweak pueden despedirme! — reitero llevándolo en la puerta del conductor el automóvil suyo.

—Tweek reconoció a Terry— Mis papas no te van a correr— Tweek dijo con un tono sereno—

—Gracias.

Terry entró de nuevo a la cafetería. En eso el hombre le dijo en un tono despectivo hacia el rubio cenizo.

—Me llamo Orson. Niño. Te voy a decir una sola cosa. ¡Ni se te ocurra lastimar a Aga! Porque no me conoces— Orson amenazó a Tweek.

En ese instante Misaya llegó de sorpresa con Stan y Kenny. Misaya pese a ser femenina tiene la habilidad de hablar en la jerga por parte de su padre. Ella se había arreglado para ir a la fiesta, vigilar a su mejor amigo, Tweek quedó atónito verla que estuviera bien vestida.

—Repite lo que le dijiste a mi mejor amigo— Misaya dijo en un tono aterrador cruzando sus brazos—

—Lo lamento— Orson se disculpó llegando hacia Tweek—

Tweek vio corriendo a Agathe con un vestuario muy poca ropa. Un top sin mangas hasta su pecho mostrando su cintura, el vientre expuesto mostrando un percing atrevido en el ombligo. Comenzó a ponerse su chaleco de cuero de color rosa pálido.

—Hola Tweek. ¿Ellos vienen a cuidarte? —Agathe pregunto. Se estaba acomodando el chaleco en las mangas.

Llegaba el largo del chaleco hasta sus muslos. Tiene unos pantalones entubados combinando un cinturón, tiene una hebilla de una mariposa con diamantes falsos de colores violetas también magentas.

Todos se subieron en el convertible del automóvil.

**_Tweek_ **

****

Estoy viendo el paisaje cuando Orson manejaba el automóvil. Misaya miraba a mí junto con Kenny. Stan estaba mirando el móvil comenzaba a mensajear. La verdad me alegra no estar solo.

¿Acaso habrá un día que pueda ser de utilidad para el mundo?

Quiero llorar. Quiero un dia poder tener el valor de poder decir las cosas que siento. Mi alma cada momento se empequeñece, sé que todo es un simple hoyo sin importar nada pueda decir.

Aún seguimos en el automóvil. Incluso me quedo viendo algunos momentos me pasaron hoy. Vi una pareja de oficinistas entrando en la oficina de mis papas. Me resultan extraños por su expresión de sus gestos.

Solo se por mi abuelita que ellos son empleados de una gran amiga íntima de ella.

Incluso por accidente escuche una posibilidad que trabaje en la gran mansión de esa persona. No sé si debería desconfiar. Pero será nuevo para mi experiencia de gastronomía.

Amo a mi familia. En especial a mis abuelos. Quisiera ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten. Abrieron el techo del automóvil, fui testigo de ver el cielo estrellado, es hermoso como si fueran azúcar cristalizada de color blanco.

Sonrió hacia mí mismo. Sé que todo saldrá bien si me lo propongo en la vida. Vi una señalización que estamos a punto de llegar a Denver.

Mi cabello se movía con el viento caliente. Me sofoca que termine quitándome mi chaleco de mezclilla mostrando mis gruesos hombros.

**_Agathe_ **

No soy buena en ser mojigata Ni una santa. Mi vida es un infierno que me cuesta decírselo a nadie. Ni Orson que lo conozco desde la secundaria.

Tweek volteo a ver a mí junto con Orson. Pobrecito angelito, le tiene miedo por nuestra forma de vestirnos. Estoy fumando un cigarro de tabaco, mientras Orson comía bastantes cosas dulces para esconder el olor a marihuana.

Llegábamos a Denver, teníamos más horas para recorrer hacia mi campus. Orson estudia una carrera relacionada a danza contemporánea. Yo quiero ser una policía en el área de investigación en casos extremos. Quiero ayudar a las personas que han perdido a sus seres queridos.

Tweek representa la esperanza de seguir con mi miserable vida. Me siento atraída hacia él. Pero no podría ser, me gusta coger con los negros. Sí, soy muy zorra en ello, siempre ha sido así para mitigar el abuso sexual que tuve a los doce. No quiero recordar esos flash backs.

En unas tres horas llegaremos la universidad de colorado. Ahora de irme de parís cuando pasaron hace seis años. Todo resulta ser feliz.

**_Misaya_ **

****

Llegamos a la universidad de Denver. Es enorme que lo pensaba. Se ven muchos estudiantes caminando en el estacionamiento, nos estacionamos cerca de los dormitorios de la facultad de la compañera de Tweek. Nos bajamos todos del automóvil e íbamos siguiendo a esa chica, junto con el chico que fue el que manejo de South Park hasta Denver.

Vi las orejas de Tweek. Tiene unos aretes en el borde arriba de las orejas. Se veía curioso sin importar el cabello alborotado por el viento. Se amarro su chaleco en el centro de la cintura, caminaba con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Me acerque hacia él, en ese momento sentí que aquella chica mayor, termino tomando su muñeca; dejándonos atrás del gran camino de los dormitorios.

Tome las manos a mis mejores amigos. Fuimos corriendo hacia ellos. Llegamos hacia el dormitorio principal. Quedamos desconcertados por el gran desmadre que hay; a comparación de las fiestas de Token. Esto lo supera.

Llegamos a la universidad de Denver. Es enorme que lo pensaba. Se ven muchos estudiantes caminando en el estacionamiento, nos estacionamos cerca de los dormitorios de la facultad de la compañera de Tweek. Nos bajamos todos del automóvil e íbamos siguiendo a esa chica, junto con el chico que fue el que manejo de South Park hasta Denver.

Vi las orejas de Tweek. Tiene unos aretes en el borde arriba de las orejas. Se veía curioso sin importar el cabello alborotado por el viento. Se amarro su chaleco en el centro de la cintura, caminaba con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Me acerque hacia él, en ese momento sentí que aquella chica mayor, terminó tomando su muñeca; dejándonos atrás del gran camino de los dormitorios.

Tome las manos a mis mejores amigos. Fuimos corriendo hacia ellos. Llegamos hacia el dormitorio principal. Quedamos desconcertados por el gran desmadre que hay; a comparación de las fiestas de Token. Esto lo supera.

Miraba hacia arriba del edificio. Parecían personas sin nada de límites, Kenny solo movió la lengua para mojar los labios. Stan tomaba mi mano con ternura. Aunque me costó mucho que no me intentara tener intimidad conmigo.

Tweek corrió hacia nosotros. Debíamos entrar en el pórtico del dormitorio de la facultad de criminología. Caminamos en el pórtico, llegando a la puerta de entrada. Tengo unos jeans sueltos a mis piernas, mis vans de color rosa magenta, una blusa con botones de corazón color rojo sandia. Mi cabello suelto rizado que me llega a mi trasero. Esta sin nada de maquillaje.

Stan se ve apuesto con su ropa. También Kenny aunque parece un chico que ama las camisas de tela muy ligera. Unos short hasta sus rodillas. Kenny tiene un tatuaje de una sakura con otras flores de ciruela junto con los pétalos de un durazno. Tiene unos percings en las orejas incluso es él tiene aspecto maduro de nosotros tres, contando con Tweek.

_**Stan** _

Me quedé asombrado ante el ambiente cuando entramos al dormitorio. Tweek como siempre siendo un chico muy reservado con ver aquellas escenas de pasión hacia todos los estudiantes. Enrojeciendo como una puberta virgen entre tanta vista de pechos, miembros al aire en el acto, incluso esos pectorales de los pechos de los hombres.

Misaya volteo a verle de reojo. La verdad no sé qué debiera estar haciendo. Hace desde hace ayer todo resulta extraño, Wendy no para de reclamarme porque estoy soltero, este saliendo con Misaya para recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella. Tiene esa fragancia en su cuerpo: un perfume que le había regalado desde hace unos años. Me sorprende que no huela a alcohol.

Tweek miraba mi presencia con unos metros de distancia, mostrando unos celos reprimidos en la comisura de los labios. Vi a Kenny cortejando a una chica mayor, no la que es acompañante del chico que manejo hasta acá. 

Misaya se sentó en un sofá. Siempre tratando de no resaltar hacia las mujeres. Decidí sentarme a lado de ella, mientras ponía mi brazo en sus hombros. Ella se enrojeció de inmediato al sentir el tacto de mi piel áspera. Aunque ella no significa nada romántico, a ella siempre voy a adorarla.

La chica tatuada con aspecto rudo. Se sentó en la mesa de la gran sala. Fumaba como si fuera una adicta al tabaco, Subiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho. No paraba de reírse como si fuera una desquiciada.

En eso. Tweek comenzó a bailar en la muchedumbre. La de cabello ámbar, fue hacia el para ser su pareja de baile. Esta bailaba muchísimo mejor que el resto de estudiantes universitarios. El idiota le cuesta seguir el ritmo de ella: sospecho que ella esta atraída por él.

Acerco una silueta conocida. Sentí una sensación de asco. Escuche su voz gutural. No es una persona blanca. Hasta que las jodidas luces de neón. Con colores picantes para la vista.

— ¡Misaya! ¡No esperaba verte aquí! — dijo aquella voz que intento reconocer.

¡Mierda! ¡Putisima madre! Es Token.

Misaya se levantó de inmediato para saludado de una manera afectuosa.

— ¡Mira a Tweek bailando con aquella mujer! Mi primo dice que se llama Agathe, que ella tuvo sexo casual con él. Aunque ella se aprovechó cuando mi primero estaba borracho— Token dijo apuntando con el dedo índice a Tweek.

— Me alegra verlo que intente hacer amigos. No me compete sobre su vida sexual— Misaya dijo en un tono forzado por ver la apariencia de Agathe.

**_Token_ **

Misaya se ve hermosa. Mi corazón me palpita solo oír su dulce voz cerca de mi rostro. Esa sonrisa encantadora, sé que ella siempre estará enamorada de Stan. Pero quiero invitarla a salir con ella.

Agathe bailaba con Tweek de una forma especial. Aunque conociendo a este terminaría estando aterrado.

Misaya saco una liga de cabello, comenzó a recogerse el cabello, subiendo su cola para hacer una cola alta. Acomodando sus rizos ondulados atrás de su espalda. Sonreí enfrente de ella. Stan se puso en el centro de los dos. Nos entregó unas dos bebidas en unos vasos de plástico rojos. Misaya pregunto a Stan. Misaya comenzaba a oler el ponche que tiene un color curioso que en lo usual.

— ¿No están adulteradas con alucinógenos?

— Stan encogió los hombros alzando los brazos haciendo un gesto de desconocimientos— Ni idea. 

— Tire el líquido de la bebida de inmediato— Mejor no bebamos nada de esta fiesta—sugerí en forma razonable.

El sonido de la música es estereotipos. Ensordecedora para mis oídos, todos bailaban de forma asombrosa entre ellos. Stan aprovecho mi descuido para llevar a Misaya a bailar al centro de la pista.

Suspiro conteniendo la frustración que enerve mi sangre. Mi primo miraba dolido a Agathe bailando con Tweek de manera sincrónica. 

Apretó mi mano en la barbilla con una expresión. Observo todo sucediendo de la fiesta.

_**Tweek** _

Terminamos de bailar Agathe: Me duele todo el cuerpo. Ella parece ser una bailarina profesional del estilo de música. Jadeo por el ejercicio que hice. Me recargo de la gran pared del dormitorio.

— ¿No tienes buena condición física? ¿Verdad? — Agathe pregunta viéndome sudar como si tuviera mojado de agua.

— No—titubeo entrecortado.

— Como es verano, te voy a enseñar a bailar— sonrió diciéndome esa oración.

— No estaré en este verano. Iré a un pueblo de California en un trabajo de una gran vieja mansión.

— Agathe cambio a una expresión de desconcierto ante mi nuevo trabajo de verano— Tweek. ¿Estás seguro que tienes que ir? 

— Por mis abuelos voy a ese lugar. No te preocupes por mí— dije en un tono tratando de calmar su desconfianza ante

— Sentí la mano de Agathe apretando mi hombro derecho— Tweek. Cuando termines yéndote allá, siempre escríbeme por whatsapp. ¿Sí? Por favor.

— Asentí haciendo un sonido de afirmación en los labios— Tweek ¿Quieres ir a solas conmigo?

— Asentí con demasiado nerviosismo— Esta bien… iré contigo.

Sentí su mano tomando la mía. Me estaba llevando en las escaleras, no sé porque estoy tomando esta decisión. Fuimos hasta el último piso, está la puerta de su habitación del dormitorio.

— Agathe— lo dije en un tono muy tímido. Me temblaban mis piernas como si fuera gelatina, ella ladeo su cabeza a mi lado. La verdad tengo muchisimo miedo. Agathe tomo sus llaves para abrir su habitación. Tiene una portada de una banda de baile. Las letras de la impresión es de Francia el lugar de la fotografía.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tengo mucho miedo—Le confieso cuando ella abrió la puerta de su habitación.

— Solo quiero que te quedes a dormir a mi lado. Necesito dormirme—me dijo en un tono cansado— No tengas miedo. No te voy a hacer nada de lo que no quieras— sonrió entrando a su habitación del dormitorio.

Es una habitación de color beige con posters de algún anime genérico del motón en lo que veo en los dibujos, tiene unos anaqueles y unas repisas con algunos libros de su carrera. Creo que vi el marco de una fotografía de niña con su madre a lado, parecía su hermana mayor por su edad. Me dio un picor en mi garganta. En realidad, soy una persona que nunca se descifrar los gestos de cualquier otro individuo.

La luz de la luna se refleja en la ventana abierta. Entraba un aire sofocante en la habitación. Agathe comenzaba a tomar unas cosas de un closet: unas prendas de dormir.

Estoy enfrascado en algunos pensamientos. He tenido pesadillas que son indescriptibles. Es un lugar en donde estoy sin ninguna prenda en mi cuerpo. Si ni siquiera razonar sentía.

Teniendo sexo con un montón de hombres y mujeres adinerados. Denigrándome sin importar el dolor constante físico que sentía verme en percepción de primera persona.

Lo que me hizo vomitarme en la mañana en aquel sueño fue: Tragaba semen espeso en mi loca, parecía pedir más cuando masturbaba un pene de un hombre más de cuarenta años.

No me reconocía. Jamás haría cosas que destruyeran mi psiquis; Mi rostro lleno de marcas junto unos moretones que destrozaron pero esto no dejaba de ver había cambiado mis rasgos faciales ante los maltratos como me veía.

—¿Tweek? — Agathe me dice rozando mi espalda con su mano derecha—.

—Tuve un espasmo en mi cuerpo, reaccione evadiéndola sin tener nada de tacto— ¡No me toques!

—Agathe se alejó agachando su mirada hacia el suelo— Tweek perdóname. ¡No quise invadir tu espacio personal!

Me acerque con los ojos llorosos. Me costaba expresarme bien con ella.

—¡Lo siento! He tenido un día muy horrible en cuantos sueños— reprimía mis lágrimas por la vergüenza— solo necesito dormir.

—Me iré a cambiarme de ropa, desmaquillarme también, ¡espérame nadas más! Si quieres quítate tu ropa ponte alguna blusa suelta de las mías, ¡duérmete para que puedas disfrutar tu descanso!

Ella se fue llevando la ropa. tome mi móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Misaya. En eso comenzaba a quitarme mi pantalón de entonces fui al closet para buscar ropa para dormir.

Encontré en ese closet un short corto de dama para ponérmelo, se sintió extraño usando una prenda apretada en mi cintura pero muy suelto de las piernas. Una camiseta grande de caballeros. Que parece un vestido, todo suelto que nada favorece mi delgado aspecto.

Me avente encima de la pequeña cama. Decidí cerrar los ojos para dormir. Deje el móvil en la repisa a lado izquierdo de la cama.

¿Qué habría pasado con mis amigos? Ya no supe más. Vuelve aquel sueño. La pesadilla horrible que me atormenta hace varios meses antes del verano.

**Un hermoso chico de cabellera negra. Este me estira el cabello; En ese momento me comenzaba a aventarme al suelo. El comienza a masturbar mi pene. Tengo un gesto de terror ante la acción aún parecía seguía estando virgen. Le rogaba que no me penetrara por mi ano.**

**Mis gritos eran horribles. El me insultaba sin nada de misericordia, había otra chica más joven que la estaban arrancando la ropa dejándola indefensa. Lloraba que la dejaran de tocar sus pechos, me duele no poder hacer nada. Ella le llegaron tres personas, comenzaban a dar unas especiales drogas estimulantes.**

**No puedo ver su rostro. Escucho su dulce gorgorea voz que suplicaba que fuera el que le quitara su virginidad a base de ruegos. Una mano sentía cuando aplanaba mi cara para que viera aquella traumática experiencia hacia la pobre chica. Ella gritaba mi nombre porque veía el pelinegro que me levantaba el trasero para masturbar el ano.**

**Apretaba mis manos hacia el suelo del piso duro. Extiendo el brazo, hacia la mano femenina, apretamos las manos por el momento de dejar siendo niños.**


End file.
